Different Rebirth
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Huepow has managed to stop Klonoa from being sucked out of Phantomile when Lephise sings her Song of Rebirth, allowing the young Cabbit to stay there with Huepow. And after a day of fun together, the two best friends have a heart to heart talk with each other, and grow even closer as friends and brothers. One-shot!


**To be honest, I never thought I'd write a story about Klonoa, but after seeing the Wii remake of the first game and Lunatea's Veil, I'm completely in love with the series and adorable Dream Traveler himself. This story will take place after the events of Nahatomb's defeat, and if you haven't played the game, then I suggest you tread carefully. Spoilers. Now please enjoy my first foray in the Klonoa fandom, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. I appreciate the feedback! One-shot!**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the rights to the Klonoa franchise. It's rightfully owned by Namco-Bandai! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Different Rebirth~**

Klonoa treaded through the luscious blades of green grass and threw the fields of beautiful colored flowers. The grass and plant life all swayed back and forth in the gentle and cool breeze, and it felt quite refreshing to the young Dream Traveler as well. All the plant life in the area had been restored to it's former glory, and Klonoa could clearly see every flower and plant he passed was just filled with so much life and love, and all the flowers were in full bloom right now. Stopping to catch his breath, Klonoa plucked a beautiful blue flower that matched the color of his Pac-Man cap he always wore, and thought it would an ideal little gift for his best friend, who was currently trying to find the Cabbit.

"Huepow should love this." Klonoa said to himself, as his floppy ears perked up to the sound of a familiar voice calling his name, as he laughs under his breath. "Better go find my hiding spot." He said, as he ran off to find a hiding spot with the flower in his gloved hand.

Huepow soon arrived in the flowery fields, as he looks around his best friend, wiping the sweat off his head. Klonoa was a lot faster than he was and being in his spirit form would make things easier when they'd play hide-and-seek, though he'd prefer to be the one who his hiding over Klonoa. That was just his preference. "You always pick the best hiding spots, Klonoa." The young prince complained to himself, as he made his way through the flower field and didn't see his best friend anywhere.

Deciding to grab a quick drink before venturing onward, the young prince went to the nearby pond, taking a drink from it. The water felt quite cool and refreshing, and he splashed some on his face as well, with a cute little smile forming. The prince of the Moon Kingdom then continued on his search for his best friend, as he looked though the flowers that surrounded the fields, behind the trees and bushes, looked inside the barrels, around the windmill, and even underneath rocks, but still no sign of the Cabbit.

"Oh, no. I hope Lephise didn't somehow send him back!" The panicked prince screamed, though he managed to clam himself down before he had a breakdown that would draw unwanted attention to himself.

He quickly gathered his thoughts, and took a couple deep breaths to reassure himself that she wouldn't take the person he loved and cared about immensely. After all he did to keep Klonoa here and for him to ripped out of the world was just too much for him to bare.

After Lephise had sang her Song of Rebirth, the portal opened in the sky that would take Klonoa back into the dream world where he would go through another world to save it from some evil villain and repeat the cycle over and over again, while never having a place to call home. Deciding that he would take matters into his own hands, Huepow grabbed Klonoa's hands, and hugged the Cabbit as tightly as he could, as he was making sure the portal would pull the one he loves so much back into the vortex as the world of Phantomile was renewed by her song and the portal eventually closed, leaving Klonoa in Phantomile forever. Once the portal had closed, Huepow kept hugging Klonoa close to his chest and weeping endlessly in joy.

Lephise soon found out about Huepow's rash decision, and comforted the pair on the same hill where Huepow had saved his best friend from the portal. She berated the young prince for making such a reckless decision, but Huepow stated that he didn't care and that he didn't want to lose Klonoa, and that Klonoa himself wanted to stay there too. He stated that he wanted Phantomile to be the Cabbit's place to call home, and for him to no longer be cursed with being a Dream Traveler and have no chance of ever finding a place to call home. After seeing how much Huepow loved Klonoa, she finally relented and says that Klonoa can stay here but it would be Huepow's job to keep an eye on him, to which the prince playfully saluted to her and said, 'Yes, ma'am!'

"Come on, Klonoa. Where are you hiding at?" Huepow responded, looking around more, as it heard a noise behind him coming from several barrels beside one of the houses. "Found you." He said to himself, a playful grin forming across his face, and slowly walked towards the apparently empty barrels.

Just as Huepow was about to look inside one of the barrels, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of furry gloved hands, and turned around to meet the eyes of his best friend, as Klonoa pulled the young prince into a loving embrace, and snuggles him cutely in his loving arms, making them both giggle and smile lovingly at each other. Klonoa gave the prince a cute smile, before saying, "Gotcha!"

"Klonoa, I thought you'd be hiding in the barrels!" Huepow playfully replied, snuggling on the Cabbit's plush blue shirt, as they kept hugging each other. "Where were you hiding anyway?" He asked, wondering how his best friend was able to hide so well.

"I used my floppy ears to hover above you, and it was quite cute seeing you look around for me." Klonoa replied, stroking the prince's cheek, as he blushes bright red at the Cabbit's soft, yet loving touch.

"Aw, Klonoa... You're just so full of love, aren't you?" Huepow playfully said, kissing the Cabbit on the cheek, as he wiggles his cute nose.

"Always full of love for you, Huepow. I love you so much." Klonoa replied, snuggling Huepow some more, and kissing him back on the cheek. "And I love you more than anything."

"Klonoa, I love you too. I love you too." Huepow replied softly, feeling a few tears falling from his eyes, as he cried in pure joy, only to feel his best friend tighten the embrace even more.

It was moments like these where both Klonoa and Huepow felt whole, and that they would always be together forever. After Nahatomb's defeat, Huepow did promise that they would always be together, which was something that made the heroic and adorable Cabbit grin cutely. Klonoa knew that Phantomile wasn't his true home, but it was a place he could call home now and forever with people he loves and a place that he's always considered his home. And best of all, he'll always be with Huepow too.

Klonoa then gently cradled the young prince cutely in his loving embrace, and heads back into the flower flied where he had picked the flower, and placed the young place down on the soft grass under a pretty shady tree. Although, Huepow's wounds had all healed up and he was fully recovered from the whole Nahatomb disaster, Klonoa still insisted on helping the prince out, despite pleas from the humble prince that he didn't want to take advantage of the adorable Cabbit's kindness.

"Klonoa, you know that you don't need to help me out all the time. I'm fully capable of doing things myself." Huepow playfully complained at his best friend, earning a cute giggle from Klonoa in the process.

"I know. But you're my best friend and I want to help you." Klonoa said, holding Huepow's hand gently, as he looked into the prince's blue eyes. "You and I are a team and friends do help each other after all." He said, flashing a cute and a little goofy smile to Huepow.

Huepow wasn't going to argue with his best friend about this, so he smiled back, and watched as Klonoa started climbing the tree, and said for him to be careful. Klonoa smiled, and gave the young prince a nod, as he grabbed some fruit from off the tree, and made his way back down, before handing half of his food to Huepow, who in turn thanked him, and cuddled beside him in the shade.

The two friends felt the cool winds blowing against their faces, as Klonoa on a rare occasion removed his beloved blue Pac-Man cap, allowing the wind to blow though his hair and floppy ears. Huepow quietly gasped when he saw Klonoa without his cap on. Klonoa was often very protective of his cap and rarely took it off, except when he went to sleep, or when he was taking a bath, so it was something beautiful for the prince to see as he began eating an apple.

"Klonoa, you look so adorable when you take your cap off." Huepow replied softly, blushing a little bit, as he continued eating the apple.

"Thank you, Huepow. You can rub them, if you want?" Klonoa remarked, holding out his left ear for Huepow to touch.

Huepow couldn't believe his luck, and without thinking, he started to stroke and rub the Cabbit's left ear, before grabbing the other one and rubbing both of his ears, as Klonoa began purring at the loving touch. Klonoa continued to purr, as he laid down on the grass, and felt Huepow rubbing his ears with the most tender amount of love and care, and smiled at the young prince.

"Huepow, I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here." Klonoa said, purring some more at the loving touch, before continuing. "I know that you implanted false memories into my head of us being childhood friends in order for me to help you stop Ghadius from reviving Nahatomb, but I'm happy you did it. I can't explain why I feel happy about it. But I do know and always knew that our friendship and love was truly real, and you preventing me from returning to the dream world so I could stay here was the kindest thing you could have ever done. And though Phantomile isn't my home, it sure feels like home to me and I can have a life of my own here with you. I love you, Huepow, and thank you for everything you've done for me" He finished, leaving the prince speechless, as he felt him get right on top of him, and lay down on his furry chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat.

"K-klonoa, you don't need to thank me for anything, you know." Huepow responded with a deep red blush, as he finished eating his apple, before continuing on. "I felt guilty for giving you fake memories, because I do care about you and love you with all my heart and soul. I should've told you the truth sooner instead of waiting till after we defeated Nahatomb, and you had a right to know, but I was too scared to tell you. As for keeping you here, I knew you wanted to stay with me and I didn't care what Lephise said about keeping you here, because I wanted you to have a place to call home, a place for you to have a life of your own with your friends and people who care about you, and so we could stay together forever." He finished, and gave Klonoa a loving look. "I love you so much, Klonoa. I promise that I will always be by your side forever."

Klonoa felt some happy tears falling from his eyes, and quickly hugged the young prince as tight as he possibly could, but loosens his grip on the young so he doesn't accidently hurt him. He then wrapped his furry floppy ears around Huepow in a second hug, and snuggles the adorable prince in his loving embrace, as they both sighed happily at the love they shared together, and stayed in their loving embrace.

"Don't you ever let me go, Klonoa." Huepow stated, snuggling more into the adorable Cabbit's loving embrace, as Klonoa put his cap back on. "I never want to leave this loving embrace."

"Don't you worry, I'm never going to, my sweet Huepow." Klonoa replied softly, kissing Huepow on the cheek, as they cuddled together in their loving embrace, enjoying the feeling of each other's warmth, friendship and love.

Meanwhile, off in the distance, Lephise and the ghost of Grandpa were looking down on the two friends from the BreezeGale Windmill. The windmill generated power and supplied to the people of Klonoa's home village. The spirit of the elder was smiling down at his grandson and the young prince, and turned to Lephise, who smiled back at him.

"I'm so proud of him, Lephise. I know you were reluctant to keep him here, but he deserves to be happy with the one he loves." Grandpa replied, stroking his floppy mustache, as he blows on his pipe. "Even though, I'm not his real grandpa, he'll always be my grandson and I'll always love him."

Lephise smiled at the touching words Grandpa had to say about his grandson, as she watched Klonoa carrying Huepow into the village, and right into their little house, as Klonoa briefly turned around to look up at the sky, and smiled lovingly, as he could feel his grandpa's presence smiling at them from the afterlife. He then turned back towards Huepow, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, as he says, "I love you."

"I love you too, Klonoa." Huepow replied back, falling asleep in his best friend's loving embrace.

"Sleep well, my angel." Klonoa says softly, heading inside the house with him.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Welp, that was my first Klonoa story. I always thought the ending of the first game was really sad with Klonoa being sucked back into his world after saving Phantomile and being separated from Huepow, so I decided to create a different ending for my new favorite character. Please do review and tell what you think of my new story. I really appreciate the feedback left. I'll see you all again later. Bye-bye! :)**


End file.
